


To solve a puzzle

by MidoriFlowersEwe



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidoriFlowersEwe/pseuds/MidoriFlowersEwe
Summary: Gus had always liked puzzles, as a boy he'd spend his time pouring over riddle books, Life itself was like a big puzzle to Gus, every problem had an answer you just have to think logically to find it. However, these days, finding the answer to the everyday puzzle's in Gus's life now had a lot more at stake than crosswords ever did. He must figure out the problem of Walt and Jesse.





	To solve a puzzle

Gus had always liked puzzles, as a boy he'd spend his time pouring over riddle books, and the suduko and crosswords he'd carefully cut out of his father's newspaper. Life itself was like a big puzzle to Gus, every problem had an answer you just have to think logically to find it. However, these days, finding the answer to the everyday puzzle's in Gus's life now had a lot more at stake than the crosswords ever did.

His problem, in a word now was Walter White and that junkie partner of his, Jesse Pinkman. He'd given Walter everything he needed- a safe lab, a huge pay check, a competent assistant. The man had thrown it all away for the sake of one ignorant meth-head. So of course, Gus had planned to get rid of him, replace him with Gale, get cooking meth and making money again with Walter White long forgotten.

But Walter White refused to just be discarded, he had Gale killed instead, leaving himself as the only Chemist left. The feeling of losing was so unfamiliar to Gus, it was like a knife to the heart getting beat at his own game, it made him hungry for revenge. It was as if this whole senario was a game of Chess. Gus and Walter were the kings. Mike would be a knight, and Gale would be the Queen- such an important piece that once it is taken the game is basically lost.  
What would Walter's Queen be? His Meth formula, his ability to make blue sky, that's what's protecting him.

Gale wondered once again how he would take Walter's 'Queen' he could get another chemist to learn the formula. But Chemists of any skill willing to cook Meth were hard to find, and Walter would just refuse to teach them, maybe even kill them. He had killed Gale. Besides, Walter wouldn't accept an assistant other than Jesse.

Gustavo considered controlling him further, tightening the leash. He could threaten Walt's family, chain him down in the lab and force him to cook. But no. Gus never found fear to be and effective motivator, besides, Walter had proved he was most dangerous when he was backed into a corner, that was when he would attack.  
The only reason Gustavo had agreed to do business with Walter was because he thought he'd be predictable and easy to control. A man dying of lung cancer who wanted to make some extra money for his family. A chemistry teacher and a family man who just happened to cook Meth. Gustavo thought, that as long as Walter was making money and his family were safe then he'd be happy and willing to work. He didn't think Walter would ever be capable of killing people, and he didn't take into account Jesse Pinkman.

Why a man would put his life, his family's life and all the money he'd need at risk for the sake of a single Junkie was beyond Gus. He didn't see the appeal of Jesse Pinkman, the boy was childish, stupid, and worst of all a drug-addict even if Walter insisted he was 'clean' now. He and Walter were partners, sure, but Gus still couldn't understand why they'd risk their lives for one another.

**"Because he does what I say."**

For the first time, Gus began to think about those words. Was it Jesse's loyalty that made Walter want to save him? Gustavo thought about it- after the incident with the two drug dealers Jesse must of knew his life was on the line. Yet he stuck around, at Walter's command he stayed, and killed Gale for him.

He could of left and saved his own skin- Gus would expect a junkie to do as much. But he didn't, he had loyalty. Gus thought about how Jesse refused to make peace with the drug dealers because they used children even when his life was at risk, and how he was prepared to die to avenge a child he hardly knew. He was loyal to his morals. Gus could still remember how, when he slit Victor's throat with the box-cutter Walter had turned away and refused to watch, but Jesse had looked him dead in the eye the entire way through.

Gustavo respected people who faced their problems head on. He saw now Walter was a man capable of doing things without remorse because he always made excuses for himself. But Jesse didn't- he faced things head on. Walter was impossible to control because he only really worked for himself- he was on his own team.

Jesse on the other hand followed his emotions, and emotions could be easily manipulated.  
Gus smiled to himself- maybe he had an answer, he smiled, feeling the same satisfaction his did whenever he found the last piece of a puzzle.


End file.
